bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Revelations of the Past, Part I: The True War Begins!
The Revelation Begins 10 months after the party and the first real fight against Danzo's Army alot has changed in the Tsurugi no Teisei. Ayane and Takeo have married and had a son named Jin Ichinari and the City of Souls has been finished on Ukeshima Island. "How the little one?" Asked Takeo to Ayane as she sat in her seat with a small child in her arms fasat alseep. "He's fine...sleeping after crying all night." Smiled Ayane as she put him in his crib. Takeo then look out of the window watching several members of Division 1 sparring outside The Eternal Castle. Shiro was walking around, still lost while getting around. She found Takeo and Ayane's room was open as she walked by and to be polite she walked in, after knocking on the door to announce her presence. "Hey you two. Just decided to stop in and see what's up. Kid sleeping?" she asked, surprised the child was quiet. Kezo came behind Shiro yawning along with Shakuro, They both apeared very tired "Why.......does this island have to...be so far away from my home?" Said Kezo in a very tired tone "Being on a ship for three whole days and follow your navigations make it worst" Kezo looked at Shakuro while saying that who smiled awkwardly "Hey now dont blame me even if you were navigating we'de still be lost hahaha" Shakuro tried not to look stupid infront of Kezo, Kezo turned to Shakuro looking quite angry "Did you forget i primarly teach the giography of seas more than anything else?" Kezo told Shakuro who instantly looked like an idiot he had a sweat drop on the back of his head feeling very awkward, Kezo then turned to Shiro "So hows the mod soul i gave ya 10 months ago?" "The Transport Gates work ya know...." Said Takeo looking away from the sparring match in the courtyard. "The one in the base can be used.....Oh we also modified that Mod Soul...It can use Shiro's Fullbring and has extrensive skill in combat. So Shiro can fight with twice the effectivness." "Really? That's...well, thanks Takeo. And Kezo, I have to thank you as well. Now I can be in two places at once, theoretically speaking. I'm still not able to draw out my Shikai though, so my combat skills are still not up to par while in Shinigami form." Shiro replied with a yawn. "Sorry, I had a project to do last night, along with some PSDA stuff". She stiffened as she recalled her previous mission to that haunted hospital. "Don't ask." Kezo looked depressed and quite shamefull of not knowing of the Transport Gates he looked at Takeo "If your baby wasnt asleep right now i'de yell angerly at you....." Kezo went walking outside the Eternal Castle, Shakuro stayed behind "I guess hes pretty pissed since hes not much of a fan of ship sailing hahaha" Shakuro scratched the back of his head while still trying not to look like an idiot. Takeo sighed and vanished using Shunpo to the courtyard making his way through the city, chatting so several civilian spirits and members of the Forces he leads. Ayane smiled "So Shiro hows the training going with Takeo?" Just as she finished her sentance Jin started crying. "Well someone needs feeding...." she sighed as she picked up Jin giving him his bottle and he instantly went quite and began to happly coo while drinking the contence of the bottle. Shiro smiled, glad to have someone snap her out of her memories. "Slow, but it's helping. I've gotten better at using a sword, faster at Shunpo, and everything, so I can't complain." Meanwhile Kezo kept walking in the city depressed at the whole Transport Gate that he could have used instead of sailing for three whole days, As Kezo kept walking he heard a small ruckus from the garbages he walked to the alley way and saw a young man trying to fit in a garbage bag in the garbage can but couldnt because it was too big to fit in "C'MON YA DUMB BASTARD GET IN IN IN IN IN IN IN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN DAMMIT" The young man kept pulling the bag into the can and evantually ripped it making the garbage that was in the bag ot fall on him, Kezo went to him and looked at him "How did you get here Goka? Did ya use the Transport Gate" Goka looked at Kezo "Hey Kezo yyyyes i did use the Transport Gate and as you can see even in here i can only work in a resteraunt thats lame" Goka answered Kezo with a calm tone, Kezo looked at Goka abit angry "Why didnt you tell me?" "Huh?" Goka was confused but realised what he ment "Oh well i thought you knew" Goka answered while smiling making Kezo angrier, Kezo walked to Goka angry "Oh boy" The following of what happened isnt all known except for many civilians saying they heard a girl scream. Meanwhile at the Docks Takeo was training his martial arts at one of the peirs, he used kicks, punches and a veriaty of other strikes while some kids watched in awe, suddenly Takeo stopped as the echo of a screaming girl reached his ears. He stopped and rushed off towards the scream. Back at the castle Jin was back asleep "Don't worry about getting your Shikai straight away it took me years to get mine. But once you get it you'll love the fact you having one....I must admit i'm curious to see what you'll get." smiles Ayane as she watched over the little one. Shiro chuckled. "You know I'm the bad luck charm, so it'll probably something to do with luck or chance, just like my Fullbring. But then again, ya never know exactly what will happen going from being human to Shinigami while being the daughter of a Shinigami and a human." Back to Kezo and Goka, Goka had a visible mark of a punch to the face as well as a bump on his head "Ouch sorry for not tellin ya" Kezo wiped some dust from his clothes and looked at Goka "Its okay i got over it now by the way you really scream like a girl" "HEY SHUT UP I CANT HELP IT OKAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goka yelled angerly at Kezo, The two then began to walk in the city while talking. Just at that moment Takeo lands on a roof above "False alarm i take it?" Back with Ayane and Shiro, still watching the baby when Jin stretches in his sleep pulling a cute face causing Ayane to go all mushy at the site. "So, is watching the little one all you do these days?" Shiro asked, also watching the kid, thereby somewhat decrying her question as slightly hypocrytical. Meanwhile Kezo and Goka turned to see Takeo "Yo Takeo yes its a false alarm this is Goka the girl who screamed a while ago" Kezo said to Takeo while pointing at Goka "HEY WHAT THE HELL MAN!!!!!" Goka got angry again and yelled at Kezo then turned to Takeo "So your name is Tako.........Yo" A tall young man who has caramel tan skin, with black eyes and long shoulder length hair that was a black bluish color, entered the resturant silently, almost surprised at the amount of people in it. He didn't show the surprise on his face and kept calm. The young shinigami wore the common black hakama, white hakama-obi and warabi, but the tabi were black in color. He wore a half open white kosode with a black vertical line that goes down the uniform on each side from the shoulders with the kanji for the quote, "Live by the sword." Underneath his kosode, his chest was wrapped in bandages, but are located over his abdomen. His arms were covered in fingerless black arm protectors that run the entire way up his arms with many small arm-belts adorning them. He carried his sealed zanpakuto from a string wrapped around his belt in the Iaido style. It is worn with the edge facing down like a tachi instead of the edge up like a normal katana. He stood there in silence, until he heard the name Takeo, he opened his mouth letting out a confident young voice."Which one of you is Takeo?" He asked. Takeo looks around "Yo? Someone need me?" Takeo continued to look around till he saw the guy who called his name. Back with Ayane and Shiro, Ayane is now sitting next to the window looking over the city "I don't just spend time with Jin ya know.....I train and stop the bar brawls by the docks....amoung other things i do with Takeo but you to young to understand that." "Oh no. I understand. Training takes alot out of you, more than anything else on the planet somedays. As for stopping bar fights, you're right, I don't know. Wait...You don't...on second thought, let's change the subject shall we?" Shiro said, neverous laughter glazing over her voice. Meanwhile back at the trio Kezo and Goka looked at the man who apeared to be looking for Takeo "Whos that guy Tako?" Goka said to Takeo while pointing at the man, Kezo hit Goka in the head "His name is Takeo ya dumbass its simple you just need to add the 'E' between the 'K' and 'O' ya get Takeo" "WHOS A DUMBASS!!!!!!" Takeo sighed "Well i guess i'll go back to training....as there is no trouble except some guy screaming like a little girl.....Oh if ya learn my name stop by the Noble Court i'll see if i can get you inot one of the Divisions...." Takeo then used shunpo to vanish and made his way to the dack he was training at. He resumed his shadow boxing session but this time focusing spiritual pressure into his strikes sending shockwaves out. Meanwhile back with Ayane, Shiro and Jin in nursery Akira entered. "Ayane, Shiro have you seen Takeo? I need to report something to him." Akira asked as he scanned the room for a clue to where Takeo is. "Dunno...He could be by the docks...he normally trains there at this time." Said Ayane. "Yeah, I remember him heading out that way. Something happen?" Shiro asked, concerned and confused. Back at Goka and Kezo, They were both walking around the city looking around "So do you want to join us?" Kezo asked Goka "Nah i already work at a resteraunt i dont need to do fighting too i prefer easy jobs" Goka answered Kezo while picking his nose "Ah huh i see lazy ass" Goka turned to Kezo right after Kezo finished his sentence "WATCHA CALL ME?!" A woman appeared in the bustling town, clad in black coat, pants, tank top and mask, had suddenly popped up without any trace. Walking at her own pace, she realised that her captain got ahead of her, after her minute struggle through getting back from Hueco Mundo, she immediately thought to herself." Captain would be going to Commander Takeo. I shall go to the commander's house." She thought to herself, and without any notice, she used shunpo to once again, disappear from all sight. Reappearing in a moment at Takeo and Ayane's residence, she knocked on the door, waiting, almost impatiently, for an answer. "Come in!" called the voice of Ayane "Oh your looking for Takeo....he'll be at the docks along with Akira." Ayane smiled as she poured herself a drink. Meanwhile back at the Docks, Akira has divulged the intel obtained from his scouting mission to Takeo. "Hmmm i see....thats troubling...." Said Takeo as he drew his Zanpakuto and began to train with it. "Worse thing is....i have strong doubts out forces could deal with those numbers without great loss of life...." Said Akira with a serious tone. "Well i'm sure we'll be able to beat them...." Smirked Takeo as he swung his sword with masterful grace. "You don't get it Takeo!!" shouted Akira "We'll be wiped out....the Malitia hasn't been trained fully and we don't have nearly enough seasoned fighters to be able to have a chance!" Takeo then pointed his sword at Akira "Unlike you Akira....i have faith in any who fight under the banner of both my clan and the Tsurugi no Teisei....." Takeo returned to his training while Akira sighed sitting down on a barrle to watch. "I really can't see how we can though.....i mean 2 and half million possibly more Arrancar ready for war.....against what....15 thousand....maybe less....thats far too much for you to deal with even with your power...." Takeo sighed "You don't get it Akira....you know what we have....determination, faith, honor, courage and strength." "But how can that win a battle?" Asked Akira confused. "Ask your old company....i'm sure they know." Said Takeo as he sheated his sword. "Ayane, I'm gonna step outside for a bit. If you need something, let me know, ok?" Shiro asked as she walked out the door, deciding to go looking around, finding information. Although she trusted Takeo...she still had orders to find anything suspicious about him, anything that could lead to a war of any sort. Some might say she had a conflict of interst with this mission, but life oft takes what it wants, as Shiro herself had learned. Meanwhile Kezo and Goka were still walking in the city suddenly Kezo stopped after hearing a small whisper calling his name "What?" Kezo asked himself confused "What is it Kezo?" Goka asked Kezo confused as well "I think i just hear a girl call my name or am i just imagining things?" Kezo said still confused "Ah your just over working yourself thats all" Goka said to Kezo putting his hand on his shoulder "Yeah i guess" Kezo said and then the two began to walk again. Tsubaki, following her advice, merely said." Thank you Miss Ayane." Immediately using shunpo to evacuate the area, she appeared in the bustling town once again." I shall head for the docks." Tsubaki, this time running at a slower pace than usual, speeded for the docks, evading the townspeople, she placed power into her feet as she leaped up into the air. Landing softly on a roof of the building, she began to run and leap through the roofs in only moments, her feet spread apart then close together, she finally reached the docks as she stopped moving for only a moment. Scanning the area, she looked to find Takeo and Akira talking to one another. Tsubaki used shunpo to immediately stand behind her captain, saying." Sir! I have something to report!" "Oh hey Tsubaki." said Takeo as he finished his training and sat down on a couple of barrels. "What is it Tsubaki?" then ask Akira as his turned to face her. Takeo smirked at both of them finding something funny that only he wouold find funny. Back at the castle Ayane was walking around the grounds of the noble court with Jin in her arms, as she walked through the court people smiled and talked to her as if they were equals. Something Ayane still found to be new to her. Shiro walked onto the docks. "Hey Zero!" she called out, trying to find her teacher. She found him sitting on a barrel. "Uh, am I interrupting something?" she asked nervously. Kezo and Goka also got into the docks where everyone else was "Hey guys whats going on here? Oh hey Tsubaki" Goka said to everyone and waved a hello to Tsubaki, Kezo looked at Takeo "So whats going on?" Tsubaki flushed momentarily, before comically saying." H-hello everyone! A-and hello C-commander. U-um, I have very important news!" Tsubaki calmed down, and spoke with a serious tone." Danzo's Army is extremely large sir, and it isn't only the clones that are the problem, in fact, they can be considered the very least of our problems. After thorough investigation, I have found out that the Espada and their fraccion are a truly powerful force! The top 10 are Captain-Class and have enough spiritual power to dominate most of our forces with ease! I must ask. What shall we do!?" Tsubaki asked, in a concerned tone. She didn't wish for her comrades to be concerned, but it was the only way for them to be prepared. Takeo burst out with laughter as his faced turned serious. "Perfect....i didn't want my fight with Danzo to be too easy...." Akira smirked and shaked her head. "Well i've delt with being outnumbered before during my time in the Marines, but this is different. From what i saw his army numbers easily in the millions." Takeo shrugged "I have total faith in anyone who fights under our banner. We'll fight, we'll win and we'll make sure Danzo will regret every action he's done." Shiro walked up to Takeo. "Hey, I was wondering, are you busy later? I wanted to train some." she said, still nervous. She had a thousand thoughts going on in her head, too many to actually seperate from one another. She turned to face Tsubaki. "You said they were captain-class? Weren't Aizen's old group the same? The good guys kicked their butts black and blue.? Kezo turned to Tsubaki after hearing the news "So millions huh?......Looks like its gonna be a long war" Goka smirked "Right its been a long time since ive been in a war" "You were never in a war" Kezo replied to Goka immediately after he spoke, Goka sat down in shame while Kezo looked at him with a sweatdrop "Is it that big of a deal?" "Sheesh, millions? I don't think we can fight that mamy. And each of them are captain level, that only makes it worse." Shiro said, "Am I the only thinking the odds are against us?" " I completely agree with you Shiro-San." Tsubaki nodded her head, but, marveled at her commander's confidence. But, regained composure. She knew that, even with the elite members of this organization, Danzo's army was far beyond them in military power. But, perhaps, what they excelled in, was also their greatest weakness? Was it possible to cause the army to go against each other? Tsubaki thought to herself, leaving no trace of her mind at where the other captains conversed. Category:Story Arc Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Firegod00 Category:Tysomo-Raijin1 Category:SecretGeneration